


Holtz and Erin: Part 3

by pattytolan (smallestpark)



Series: Holtz and Erin [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/pattytolan
Summary: Abby has a talk with Holtz. Erin tries to work out a new remote control. Holtz and Erin finally get together.





	

At headquarters, Erin is practicing how to operate Holtz’s new ghost trap. Holtz looks at her out of the corner of her eye, not really able to focus on anything other than Erin’s hips and the way she moves her hands. Erin does something wrong and the device begins vibrating heavily. Holtz jumps out of her chair to help, saying, ”You pushed here when you were supposed to push this one … See the green light? … No, don’t hold it like that … OK, now put it down and press the remote …”  
By now, Holtz has her arms around Erin from the back, trying to show her how to hold the remote control. At this moment Abby walks in from the makeshift kitchen (a microwave and a hot plate), holding a hot bowl of ramen. Instead of commenting on the way Holtz’s arms are wrapped around Erin, she smiles and sits down at one of the desks. Eating her ramen, Abby watches as Holtz finishes showing Erin how to hold the controls. Holtz eventually finishes the instructions and reluctantly lets go. Abby gets up and pulls Holtz to the side.  
Abby: ”Holtz, look. Patty and I both know you like Erin. And I know it’s hard for you to express it but maybe you should tell her!”  
Holtz’s face has dropped. She didn’t know she was being so obvious. Suddenly, she starts to rant, ”Physics is the science of moving bodies in space, vectors, velocity, mass, energy—”  
Abby interrupts. ”What?”  
”I’m sorry, when I get nervous I start listing things.”  
”Alright, well just think about it, Holtz. And know we love you, okay?”  
Abby moves towards the kitchen, probably to get a drink of fizzy water. Holtz lets out a sigh and nervously looks at Erin, who is flicking a switch on the trap, which starts to vibrate again.

It’s evening. The Ghostbusters have received three calls and caught five ghosts in one afternoon. Holtz is particularly proud of the new trap, which captures the ghosts way quicker and with more ease. It can even hold several ghosts at a time, catching new ones without letting the old ones loose.  
As they get back to headquarters, exhausted and dirty, Patty mentions that a shower in the office would be great and Abby laughs at nothing in particular out of exhaustion. Erin is even more quiet than usual and Holtz decides to ask her about it.  
”Erin, you good?”  
”Yeah, just tired.”  
Still, Holtz is concerned that it’s not just tiredness. Patty announces that she’s gonna make sandwiches for them all, and Abby goes to the bathroom, leaving Holtz and Erin alone. Erin slowly walks up to Holtz, making Holtz’s hands sweaty and her heart beat faster. Erin gives her a strange look. To Holtz it seems like she’s considering something.  
Erin leans in and kisses Holtz full on the lips.  
They kiss for about two minutes and break apart only a moment before Abby comes back in the room. Holtz stares at Erin in that way she always does without being able to help herself. Erin smiles, kind of shyly, but looks straight at her and touches her hand briefly. Abby didn’t notice anything.  
Later that night, Erin is cleaning up at one of the desks, shoving pens into a drawer and rolling up maps. Patty and Abby are also there, but Holtz has gone home. Erin finishes tidying and gets her coat. All three walk outside, and Patty locks the door. It’s October 3rd and pretty cold. It’s been a long day for all of them, but Erin and Holtz have decided to meet at Holtz’s apartment in secret.

Holtz has buzzed Erin into the building and is nervously waiting for her to ring the doorbell. She had thought about lighting candles but it seemed stupid and presumptuous. Instead, Holtz cleaned up in the kitchen and closed the door to the bathroom.  
The doorbell rings and Holtz almost runs to open the front door. She sees Erin and positively lights up. Erin seems happy too, and they go into the living room together. Erin is the first to say something.  
”You wanna watch a movie?”  
”Yeah. Tootsie?”  
”Tootsie” is Holtz’s go-to movie in any situation.  
Erin replies with a fervent ”absolutely,” and Holtz loves her for that. The movie starts and they sit down on the couch, closely enough to make Holtz start to shake. Erin comments on this and holds her hand. Holtz always feels uncomfortable being touched, but to her surprise she doesn’t mind when it’s Erin who’s touching her. They’re about halfway into the movie when Erin kisses her again. Holtz responds with more energy this time and they start making out. After what feels like about thirty seconds to Holtz, the end credits start rolling and they stop kissing.  
Erin laughs and says, ”So, uh…”  
Holtz looks at her and cheerfully replies, ”Yeah!”  
”I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but the bedroom is good with me whenever you want,” Erin says quietly but boldly, and Holtz starts kissing her again.


End file.
